


The River

by boychik



Category: The Witch's House
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boychik/pseuds/boychik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, wouldn’t it be cool if I used my magic on you?” Her voice was like a river, so fluid and blue. There was a spark in her eyes like the flare of sunlight on water, but I felt that deep down inside her external forces had absolutely no influence on her at all. “Just for a day…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The River

It was one of those lovely lazy afternoons, sunny and clear. We were sprawled out in the bright patches of sunlight on the stone floor. Ellen’s cute black cat dozed in the corner as I picked out the perfect charm for my bracelet, a small red rose. I remember Ellen smiling so gently, the ends of her violet curls brushing the floor as she strung translucent beads in a row. _Have you ever made friendship bracelets, Viola?_ she asked, looking up at me through her eyelashes. _I haven’t,_ I answered. I guess there wasn’t anyone I ever felt that close to. _I never had a friend as good as you, Viola,_ she said. _You’re my first friend._ She had a smile that rivaled the stars in its intensity. I felt warm all over.

“Hey, wouldn’t it be cool if I used my magic on you?” Her voice was like a river, so fluid and blue. There was a spark in her eyes like the flare of sunlight on water, but I felt that deep down inside her external forces had absolutely no influence on her at all. “Just for a day…” It was a beautiful voice, pure and strong, just waiting to whisk me away.

I felt myself slipping away into that blue cadence. It was too easy. A knot began to wind itself together in my stomach, small, tight, and heavy as gold. Still, I laughed as though I didn’t care, clutching my frog tighter.

Could she sense my unease? Don’t back down, Viola…

“I don’t think that would be a very good idea…” I trailed off.

A pout twisted Ellen’s delicate mouth. “But why not? I’m stuck here all day long. You’re the one who can come and go as she pleases! It’s not fair!”

“I’m sorry, Ellen…” Well then. What do you say to something like that? “Life isn’t fair.”

“I can make it fair.” Out of the pocket of her apron she draws a long dull knife.

_You’re my first friend._

I hold tightly to the bracelet as the knife descends.


End file.
